


"I Need To Forget"

by 0jala



Series: Of Wolfsbane and Forget-Me-Nots [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Deepthroating, Established Relationship, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0jala/pseuds/0jala
Summary: After a rough day at the clinic, Julian just needs to let go. His lover, Muriel, is happy to help.





	"I Need To Forget"

**Author's Note:**

> I used a random number generator to pick a prompt from the "smutty drabble game" and I got #26: "Sometimes I just need to be dominated, need to be broken in."
> 
> Muriel is always very loving with Julian, no matter what they're doing.

Muriel looked up from his carving at the heavy creak of the door opening and shutting. This was a welcome sound, signaling his lover's return from another long day at the clinic. It was past nightfall, and Julian was arriving home far later that either of them had expected; Julian had mentioned that morning that it might be a long day, but Muriel had prepared dinner hours ago with the hope that Julian would be back by then. He hadn't been, though, and Muriel had tried not to worry as he ate alone in the quiet of his hut.

But he was home now, and Muriel rose to greet him at the door.

"Hello."

Julian shrugged off his overcoat and allowed Muriel to pull him into a warm embrace. He lingered there, breathing in the comforting scent of myrrh and freshly-cut wood. He sighed into Muriel's chest.

"Mm, hello, dear. I'm sorry I'm home so late."

Julian looked guilty, but beyond that, the man looked exhausted. Muriel guessed that it must have been a busy and frustrating day; there wasn't much that could subdue Julian's typical happiness when he found himself in his love's arms.

"It's okay. Busy day?"

Julian scoffed. "Busy like you wouldn't imagine." He reluctantly pulled away from where Muriel was hugging him and kicked off his boots before collapsing into a chair. His dinner was untouched, having sat there for hours to grow cold.

Muriel approached him. "I can make you something else. If you want."

Julian waved his hand. He had already caused Muriel enough trouble for the night, he thought. "No, no, I can't ask you to do that. It's alright." He lifted a bite of food to his mouth, but found that he wasn't especially hungry. He was frustrated, though, and tired, and he just wanted to relax.

"...Julian?"

Julian looked up to see his lover eyeing him with thinly-masked concern, and a pang of guilt struck him. He stood up and walked towards Muriel until they were but a breath apart.

"Muriel," he whispered, and Muriel shivered.

"Yes?"

"I need to forget."

A pause. Muriel blinked slowly, then nodded. "Alright. You remember the... the words? You'll use them?"

Julian nodded quickly, anxious to begin. "Green, yellow, red. I'll use them. Please, Muriel. I need to forget," he repeated, desperation creeping into his voice. "Sometimes I just... need to be dominated, need to be broken in."

"I know. Come on, Julian. Follow me."

Muriel sat on the edge of the bed, and Julian stood before him. "On your knees."

Julian fell to his knees with a muffled clack and awaited his next instruction. Muriel felt his face flush; Julian knelt before him was always such a beautiful sight.

"I'm going to use your throat. Keep your hands by your sides until I tell you to move them. Do you understand?"

Julian shivered and nodded. "Y-Yes sir."

"Good boy."

Muriel unbuckled his belt and let his trousers fall to the floor, exposing his rapidly hardening cock. Julian felt his mouth start to water. He wanted it so badly, wanted to be used, wanted to be fucked...

Muriel gently wove his fingers into Julian's hair and gripped lightly, pulling a groan out of him. He felt the tip of Muriel's cock press against his lips, and his mouth immediately fell open.

"Good, Julian..." Ever so slowly, Muriel pushed his cock inch-by-inch into Julian's soft, warm mouth. Julian squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists, trying to stay as still as possible until he felt the tip of Muriel's length hit the back of his throat, the leathery skin of Muriel's balls brush against his chin. He whined through his nose and Muriel pulled out, before pushing back in.

"So good, Julian. That's so good. My love..." Muriel cupped Julian's face with one large palm and brushed a few stray tears from his cheek. Julian whimpered and gagged while Muriel fucked his throat, gripping the sides of his pants in an attempt to avoid disobeying.

Muriel's breath started to come in hot, shallow puffs, and his speed increased. Tears ran down Julian's face, his jaw ached from being stretched by the girth of Muriel's thick cock, and he felt his own erection straining painfully against the seam of his pants, leaking a noticeable wet spot onto their front.

Suddenly, Julian's mouth was empty, and he coughed and gasped for breath. Muriel was still holding his face, stroking his cheek, and Julian leaned into his touch.

"Well done, love. That was perfect. You're behaving so well. You're being such a good boy, Julian." The praise made him feel like he was melting, sinking deep into a sea of warm, gooey honey. He felt himself lifted to his feet and brought to the bed where he leaned heavily against Muriel's chest. Muriel's hand pet his hair.

"Julian, come back. Stay with me. I need to know your color. Look at me, Julian." Julian sat back and blinked a couple times, trying to focus his fuzzy gaze on the man before him. Muriel looked into his eyes with a gentle smile. "Good job, Julian. What's your color?"

Julian swallowed. When he spoke, his voice was gravelly and used: "Green. Please, I need more." In an instant, Muriel's mouth was on his, kissing him tenderly with those soft lips.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you."


End file.
